CuLPaBLe
by Juana I La Loca
Summary: Es una historia de HermioneBlaise, cuando no queremos admitir que nos hemos equivocado...


CULPABLE  
  
Algo caía sobre mi cabeza y no era los copos de nieve debido a la navidad. Esta había llegado a nuestras vidas sin proponérselo y ahora se encontraba confabulando con el sol y el frío, teniendo como espías a la nieve.  
  
Las cosas habían cambiado de manera sobrenatural, en el transcurso del año. No me sentía sola, como acostumbraba a hacerlo y ya entrado bien el curso, llamé la atención de cierto sector masculino, traducido a mis amigos y compañeros de casa, por ello que ahora durmiera mejor en la que había sido mi habitación durante los últimos siete años siendo este el último, el final de una etapa de mi vida. Alguna vez he añorado la vida normal, en donde no existían mas que asesinos, guerras y amenazas de atentados, en donde ahora le tenía que sumar nuestra "estirpe" por así llamarlo, un enemigo más, Voldemort, el mago mas tenebroso, del cual Harry y cualquier mago, aun no había conseguido deshacerse, pero como no hay riesgo sin peligro ahí estaba el Lord, imponiendo sus enseñanzas a todos los sangre limpias, aunque él irónicamente, no era nada de eso.  
  
Parvati y Lavender han intentado que mi preciado pelo sea reducido a la mitad, según ellas, como ahora soy famosa, tengo que cuidar una imagen, que nunca he tenido y me parece, que como siga así, nunca tendré, pero poco me importa, mas allá de lo físico y lo superficial, esta lo que ellas han ido forjando lentamente, una amistad que valdría mas que mil palabras, pues el vernos juntas es todo un espectáculo. Mientras ellas dos hablan sobre la nueva marca de maquillaje, yo pongo verde a esa marca, pues sus experimentos o están hechos en animales o simplemente no respeta las normas, lo cual tras un discurso de estos, siempre acaban cayendo en su marca. Después nos encontramos con el problema de la ropa, algo que a mi me preocupa poco, pero que para ellas es como sobrevivir en la selva y más tarde nos encontramos con el problema de los chicos, ¿a quién le importa que el tío más bueno de todo el colegio no tenga nada en el cerebro mientras rellene los pantalones y no sea con calcetines? Pero hablando con propiedad no creo que Malfoy se merezca tan alto puesto, a mi parecer ese puesto no se lo merece nadie, pero mis gustos distan muy lejos de los del 90% de la población femenina.  
  
- Señorita Granger nos encantaría que nos encandilara con uno de sus preciados pensamientos, por los cuales no es capaz de seguir con mi explicación....- Snape ha interrumpido mis pensamientos, "maldito Snape", recuérdame en otra vida que lo mate.  
  
- ¿Qué le parece más molesto?- Pregunté, si se ponía borde yo no iba a ser menos.- ¿Qué mis pensamientos llamaran más la atención que su explicación o que la única persona que era capaz de seguirle la corriente había perdido el hilo?  
  
- ¡Vaya! La gran estudiante Hermione Granger rebelándose contra un profesor.....  
  
- Si busca la palabra rebelión en el diccionario encontrará que no es nada comparado con lo que estoy haciendo.....- m estaba sacando de las casillas, maldito Snape... Uff le odio... le odio.... a ver Hermione cuenta 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8.... ¡CAMPANA! ¡CAMPANA! ¡Me salvoooo!  
  
- Muy bien Granger, esta vez te salvas pero encomiéndate a tu Dios para que la siguiente sea así.- Snape se dio la vuelta a la pizarra.- Pueden salir.- Ruidos, sillas colocándose, chicos saliendo de la clase, todo ocurría durante ese tiempo, incluido algún insulto que volaba por el aire y llegaba a oídos del inspirador.  
  
- Oye sangre-sucia......- Me di la vuelta solamente para ver al imbécil de Malfoy, otra vez se volvía con su maldito orgullo de niño rico- cañón.- Pensaba que simplemente eras una sabelotodo pero veo que estas empezando a saltarte las normas...  
  
Mira Malfoy....- Me acerqué a él dispuesta a cantarle una bonita canción y no precisamente de cuna.- Si lo único que quieres es molestar cómprate un espejo y se lo dices a tu amigo, mientras... discute con la pares que al menos te hará mas caso que yo.- Giré sobre mis talones y salí por la puerta de la clase no sin antes oír la contestación de Malfoy.  
  
No lo creo Granger....- Me recargué en la pared cansada y no pude reprimir un suspiro.  
  
Mione, Mione, Mione......- Un chico llamo mi atención como yo la de él, se acercó y me besó en los labios como muestra de saludo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en dar a Malfoy su merecido? –Después de esa pregunta sus labios se posaron en mi frente.  
  
Dale unas cuantas clases más y la bofetada que le pegue en tercero no será mas que una acaricia....- Respondí dejándome querer por él, le extrañaba tanto. Íbamos al mismo curso y compartíamos clase de pociones, pero no eran mas que una serie de impedimentos para poder estar tranquilos.- ¿ Y tú?- Sus labios recorrieron toda mi cara.  
  
Mmmm.- Fue lo único que conseguí a modo de respuesta.  
  
- ¿En dónde te has metido?- Levantó su cara para mirarme.- No te he visto en la clase....- Al principio dudó.- ¡Y no me digas que en la biblioteca!  
  
- Me conoces demasiado bien...- Espetó dibujando con sus labios el contorno de mi cuello.- a veces he pensado que deberíamos separarnos para así poder mentirte en alguna ocasión.- Respiró sobre mí.- Pero después he pensado que sería una oportunidad genial para que todos los babosos esos con los que te vas junto con Malfoy pudieran acercarte a ti y yo me volvería loco.- Sus labios ya habían llegado a mi oído.- Me tienes hechizado.- y Besando cada centímetro de mi mejilla llagó de nuevo a mi labios.- Te amo.- Los besó y yo besé los suyos. Sus manos apretaban con furia mi cintura, me había acostumbrado a ello , era su forma de demostrarme que si no es él, yo nunca le podría dejar.  
  
- Tú y tu teoría de que Malfoy esta enamorado de mí.....- Seguía igual de pesado, como al principio con ese tema.  
  
- No es una teoría. Ya no...- Le miré sorprendida.- Me lo confesó anoche....  
  
- No....- Susurré tapándome la boca.  
  
- Tuve que contenerme las ganas de pegarle..... ¿Cómo se atrevía a confesármelo sabiendo que estamos juntos?- Terminó por golpear la pared, lo cual me asustó.  
  
- Puede que simplemente lo haya hecho para molestarte......- Se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.- Ya le conoces.- Dije posando mi mano en su brazo.- Además... ¡Es Malfoy!- Supe que en su boca se había dibujado una sonrisa, como las que tenía cada vez que le veía al entrar en clase y se desvanecía al ver que Harry se sentaba a mi lado. Su mano acorraló la mía.  
  
- Quizás por eso mismo debería creerle....- Se volvió hacia mi.- Yo sólo sé como es realmente.- Y me abrazó, tan fuerte que mis brazos quedaron doblados sobre su pecho, sintiendo de esta manera el latir de su corazón, tan precipitado, tan rápido como sus acciones.- Pero recuerda.... Nosotros hicimos un pacto de sangre, en el cual dejabas claro que tú eras mía.... Mía, mía y de nadie más... NI de Harry, ni de Ron, ni Malfoy.... De nadie, simplemente mía.... Y yo soy tuyo...- Esa era la parte que faltaba en toda esta conversación, nos pertenecíamos mutuamente. Me besó tan repentinamente que me asustó, pero reaccioné a tiempo de poder alargar el beso.  
  
- ¡¡Zabinni!!- Alguien provocó que nos separarnos, para poder admirar a una chica pelirroja, que me recordaba que Ginny no era la unica chica fuego del colegio, su insignia de Slytherin latía patente en su túnica.- Tenemos que repetir lo de anoche.- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado anoche que no me había enterado!? Miré a mi chico, buscando una respuesta a mi preguntas.  
  
- Perdón....- Espetó, se le notaba a leguas que estaba mintiendo, pueda que la chica no lo supiera pero yo si y lo hacia verdaderamente mal.  
  
- Lo de anoche....-Repitió la chica, como si se le hubiera borrado de la memoria.- Estuviste fantástico.... Bueno tengo clase adiós.- La chica abandonó el pasillo tan rápido cuando supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso de que estuviste fantástico?- Le pregunté esperando una respuesta convincente.  
  
- Debió de haberme confundido con otra persona.....- Respondió algo nervioso.  
  
- Creo que no, te llamó por tu apellido..... Vamos Blaise exijo una explicación.....- Me estaba empezando a enfurecer, las cosas iban mal muy mal. Hacia nada me había enterado de una noticia que no era nada buena y ahora me estaba enterando que mi novio me ponía los cuernos con pelirrojas sueltas, ¿podría ir peor?- ¡¡AH!!- ¡Claro que podía ir peor!  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó, mientras mis manos por si solas se colocaban en mi abdomen, la base de todos mis problemas, sus manos se ataron a mis brazos firmemente impidiendo que cayera al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡Nada!!- Contesté mientras apartaba fuertemente sus manos de mi cuerpo, no podía.- ¡¡Suéltame!!- No me soltaba, no quería.- ¡Que me sueltes te digo!  
  
- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Estate quieta!!- Yo me zarandeaba como podía, pese al dolor.- ¡Por favor para!- El dolor se hacía cada vez mas grande.  
  
- Blaise...- Pude susurrar.- Llévame a la enfermería.....- No sé en donde caí, si en un pozo sin fondo, si en la tierra o en los brazos de Zabinni, pero en algún lado sé que caí. Pasaron unos minutos y ahí estaba él, sus manos atrapaban las mías y sus manos se fijaban en los míos.  
  
- Explícame lo que ha pasado.....- No por favor, no me pidas explicación Blaise, ahora no, no podía dártelas, sabía cual sería su reacción, sabía perfectamente lo que me pediría y sabía que pese a que estaba a favor no me veía capaz de hacerlo.  
  
- Estoy embarazada.- Dije sin mirarle, su respiración se paró, sus manos me abandonaron así como sus ojos y se levantó precipitadamente de mi lado.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- ¡Me culpaba! ¡Como siempre! Siempre era yo la culpable de todos los problemas de nuestro relación, si había una discusión era porque yo la había empezado, si alguien me miraba era porque le provocaba... Nada era culpa suya.  
  
- Supongo que tenerlo....- Me miró desafiante, como si hubiera dicho una locura.  
  
- ¡¡No pienso hacerme caso de eso!!- ¡¿Eso?! ¿Acaso era una cosa? ¡Por Dios! Era un ser humano, puede que no tuviera ojos, nariz, pelo, brazos y ni siquiera un riñón, pero tardaría poco en parecer.- ¡Así que si quieres tenerlo iras con todas las consecuencias!  
  
- ¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que haga eh, listo?- Pregunté desafiando a las leyes de la naturaleza.  
  
- Abortar.- LO había dicho y era lo primero en que pensé nada más saber que esperaba un hijo de él.- Escúchame, Hermione, por favor..... No podemos tener un hijo, no ahora, no es el momento, apenas tenemos diecisiete años y acabaremos el curso dentro de unos meses, por favor, deshazte de él, no será más que un estorbo en tu vida, te cerrarán las puertas de tus sueño, aborta y más adelante tendremos todos los niños que tú quieras........ Por favor, Mione.- LO pensé detenidamente.  
  
- Lo siento, Blaise, lo he pensado mucho y sé que mis padres lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos, sin pedir explicaciones.....  
  
- Pues entonces olvídate e mí.  
  
- LO haré.- Le aclaré perfectamente mis intenciones de olvidarlo para siempre, sin más abandonó la sala y yo me embargué en un sentimiento de culpa, ante la posibilidad de abortar, lo había decidido, esa posibilidad quedaba descartada por completo, si Blaise no lo quería, yo le querría y le valdría mi amor de madre no tendría la necesidad de mas amor que el mío, y más tarde le explicaría la gran historia que giraba en torno a su vida, sería mi hijo sólo mío.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Cruzamos cerca de cinco meses, cuatro eran los que corría en mi tripa, vibraba como nunca, reía como siempre quise hacerlo y me cuidaban como a una reina. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en mi protector, dormí incluso a mi lado por temor que en medio de la nada, despertara con algún terrible dolor y perdiera la esperanza de mi vida y aunque no le amara se lo agradecía.  
  
- ¿Te tomaste las vitaminas'- Preguntó por enésima vez.  
  
- Sí, y también el calcio, el potasio y el calmante.- Contesté.  
  
- Vale.....- Me miró raro.- ¡¡¿¿Qué calmante??!!  
  
- Jajajaj, deberías mirarte....- Me seguí mirando sin reírse del asunto.- Ningún calmante era para asustarte....  
  
-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!- Exclamó una voz bien conocida por todos.- ¡Draco Malfoy y la sangren sucia!  
  
-¡Mira Zabinni ya me estoy cansando de tus estupideces!- Gritó Malfoy amenazadoramente, acercándose a él dispuesto a romperle la cara.  
  
- ¡¡Draco!!- Él se dio la vuelta y comprendió mi mirada, sin antes decirme que estaría vigilante, nos dejó solos y pude comprobar que seguí, pese a lo que había hecho, amándole como el primer día. Él me miró sorprendido, de ver tan grande mi barriga y en sus ojos pude percibir el amor de padre, que en algún momento tiene que nacer e las entrañas. Se acercó y depositó su mano en mi abdomen, no consiguió nada, cogí su mano y la coloqué sabiendo en donde respondería al tacto, golpe, sonrió, mas golpes y sus ojos me miraron.  
  
- Hermione...-Le correspondí a la llamada.- Perdóname....- Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba como podía mi mas abultaba barriga, lloró sobre él, sabiéndose preso de que le podría perdonar. 


End file.
